Los Siete de Aerys
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Arthur, Gerold, Jaime, Oswell, Lewyn, Jon y Barristan formaron una Guardia Real incomparable, dueña de canciones y leyendas.
1. Lewyn ama a Nym

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece porque todo es de George Martin (y una porción de HBO, supongo).

Aviso: este conjunto de drabbles de 155 palabras participan en el reto "En la Guardia Real" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Quedáis invitados. Traed cosas ricas de comer.

Personaje: Lewyn Martell.

…

 **Lewyn ama a Nym**

¿Hasta qué punto puedo confiar en ellos?

Quiero decírselo. Quiero contarles que me vuelven loco sus pechos. No es solo eso, claro, Nym es mucho más que unos pechos oscuros, aunque probablemente sea una de sus mejores cualidades. Nym es cálida. Su sonrisa reconforta, sus ojos invitan a la imprudencia y sus manos acunan mi cara, me acercan a ella, y la preciosa chica del Sangreverde me besa con suavidad primero, luego con entusiasmo, y al final nos consume la necesidad.

Quiero contárselo pero, ¿puedo? Ellos son algo más que mis compañeros, son mis hermanos. Nos une el honor, juramentos, votos, deber, el blanco. Debería poder. Quiero poder. Mirarles a los ojos y confesarles que me hace falta.

Creo que lo haré. Arthur lo entenderá, es dorniense. Creo que los dos echamos de menos la libertad de las arenas. Jon se escandalizará, seguro. Barristan me tendrá envidia, a él también lo llama Dorne. Será divertido.


	2. El Caballero de Harrenhal

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece porque todo es de George Martin.

Aviso: este drabble de 155 palabras participa en el reto "En la Guardia Real" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Quedáis invitados. Traed galletas o ser Oswell os atacará con su humor negro.

Personaje: Oswell Whent.

…

 **El Caballero de Harrenhal**

«¿Siempre tienen que hacer las mismas estúpidas bromas?»

Oswell trata de sonreír, pero no está del todo acostumbrado. Es una expresión muy poco natural.

—El Muro caerá antes de que Oswell celebre una broma —asegura Ser Gerold.

Arthur asiente y el viejo Grandison le palmea la espalda. Sus hermanos juramentados suelen decirle esas cosas. Lo que ignoran es que vivir en Harrenhal no le ha provisto de un sentido del humor especialmente exuberante. Para ellos es más sencillo.

—Soy gracioso —declara—, pero mi ingenio es reflexivo.

—Dime, Oswell, ¿aceptarías un reto? —Lewyn Martell parece divertirse.

—Siempre.

—Cuéntanos un chiste.

El caballero entrelaza los dedos y piensa durante unos minutos, intentando recordar alguna bufonada. Finalmente dice:

—¿Pueden enamorarse los ciegos? No, porque ojos que no ven… corazón que no siente.

Oswell levanta las cejas, sabiéndose ganador.

—A mí no me molesta que seas un tipo serio. —Barristan se remueve incómodo—. Casi que lo prefiero.


	3. Indigno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece porque todo es de George Martin.

Aviso: este drabble de 155 palabras participa en el reto "En la Guardia Real" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Podéis venir si queréis, siempre que digáis que Jaime es el más guapo de los hermanos Lannister.

Personaje: Jaime Lannister.

…

 **Indigno**

¿De verdad merezco esta capa?

Estoy deseando llegar a Desembarco del Rey y arrojarla al fuego, pisotearla hasta tornarla negra o dejarla olvidada al fondo de un viejo baúl.

Ahora lo entiendo. Joder, qué imbécil he sido. Cualquiera con dos ojos se ha dado cuenta, cualquiera excepto yo, que me creía el maldito Demonio de Darry.

No ha sido Cersei con sus intrigas. Estará convencida de que ha logrado su objetivo, pero no. Y mucho menos han sido mis logros en el Bosque Real. Esos ya se me premiaron con las espuelas, la mismísima Espada del Amanecer rozando mis hombros con su mandoble de leyenda, diciéndome que me pusiera en pie como el hombre que soy.

Nada de eso.

La capa me la han concedido mi padre y el odio que el rey le profesa. Sólo soy un juguete para él, para tenerle controlado. ¿Cómo he podido soñar siquiera que merezco ser un Guardia Real?


	4. Lo correcto

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece porque todo es de George Martin.

Aviso: este drabble de 155 palabras participa en el reto "En la Guardia Real" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Invitados quedáis.

Personaje: Jonothor Darry.

…

 **Lo correcto**

¿Cuál de los dos está equivocado?

Me mira como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Me temo que este chiquillo no sabe nada sobre pundonor. Tal vez haya olvidado el juramento que hizo, de rodillas y con una mano en el corazón. Yo no. Los jóvenes caballeros cada vez son más osados, viven más deprisa y no dan tanto valor al código de caballería. Yo no.

En realidad le entiendo. Escuchar a la reina en una de estas noches de quemas no es lo que uno espera cuando ingresa en la Guardia Real. Aerys tiene un carácter demasiado voluble y cambiante y precisamente a ella le toca sufrir el peor de sus rasgos. Reconozco que hasta yo tuve algunas dudas al principio, pero si haces una promesa no puedes incumplirla solo porque no te convenga.

—También juramos protegerla a ella —señala.

—Sí —reconozco. Algún día comprendería la trascendencia de sus palabras—, pero no de él.


	5. Un pretexto para creer

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece porque todo es de George Martin.

Aviso: este drabble de 155 palabras participa en el reto "En la Guardia Real" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Os invito a visitar el foro con la única condición de que digáis que Arthur Dayne es el más mejor de todos los más mejores guardias que han existido y existirán jamás.

Personaje: Arthur Dayne.

…

 **Un pretexto para creer**

¿En qué momento dejé de creer que los juramentos son inquebrantables?

Protege al débil es el más esencial.

Me siento dividido. Por una parte quisiera hacer lo que debería hacer; por la otra, lo único que deseo es atreverme a soñar con algo mejor. En eso consiste su propuesta. Es duro de admitir, pero sí, estoy buscando un resquicio, tiro la piedra y escondo la mano. Si mi señor padre supiese lo que se me pasa ahora mismo por la cabeza, no permitiría que siguiese empuñando a Albor.

¿Quién soy yo para emitir un juicio? Un simple guarda puertas. Un caballero al que quitan el polvo para luchar de vez en cuando y lucirse en torneos. El hombre que defiende la vida de su rey pero permite que éste oprima a los que están por debajo de él. No imaginé que sería así, pero Rhaegar promete que será diferente. Mejor.

Dioses, cuánto me apetece creerle.


	6. No tenía razón

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece porque todo es de George Martin.

Aviso: este drabble de 155 palabras participa en el reto "En la Guardia Real" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. ¡Pasen y vean!

Personaje: Gerold Hightower, aka el Toro Blanco, aka el Lord Comandante de la mejor Guardia Real hasta le fecha. Porque lo digo yo.

…

 **No tenía razón**

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Solo es retórica. Estaba pensando en una chica bonita, solo que nada le ha salido como aguardaba. Ahora la ha confinado en una torre, hundida en un océano de arena rojiza, a leguas de su hogar, en el reino menos indicado y en el momento más inapropiado. En el epicentro de la guerra.

Asumo que nos hemos equivocado. He de incluirme como parte de la insensatez generalizada. La historia está plagada de ejemplos y nosotros fuimos a errar el mismo golpe. Sonaba a locura desde el principio, pero apostamos por la alternativa idílica. Tanta poesía nos va a salir muy cara.

—Volveré a por ti.

—Habla con Eddard, él lo entenderá.

Oswell refunfuña a mi lado, cierra la mano alrededor de su yelmo alado y entra dentro del fortín. Ser Arthur tiene la mirada perdida en el suelo, absorto, o quizá tratando de no visualizar la escena. O reprochándose algo.


	7. Qué bajo ha caído la Guardia Real

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece porque todo es de George Martin.

Aviso: este drabble de 155 palabras participa en el reto "En la Guardia Real" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Mi querido ser Barristan os invita al foro. Prefiere el foro a Meereen, como cualquier persona de bien.

Personaje: Barristan Selmy.

…

 **Qué bajo ha caído la Guardia Real**

«¿Qué ha sido de la Guardia Real? ¿Y de mí?»

Muchas caras nuevas. Es lo primero que pasa por su mente cuando toma el asiento del Lord Comandante. Es una sensación extraña. No esperaba verse allí, al menos en mucho tiempo.

Posiblemente no sea el más adecuado para juzgar. Aerys cayó, sus hermanos murieron, y a pesar de ello seguía ahí, ascendiendo con un nuevo rey y olvidando el pacto sellado con el anterior. En la Fortaleza Roja siempre existieron los susurros y tendrá que acostumbrarse a formar parte del comadreo.

A Jaime Lannister no parece afectarle en absoluto, al menos. No luce preocupado, ni nervioso, no espera una reprimenda por su parte. Ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Lleva la misma armadura dorada que la noche que mató a Aerys. Le encantaría borrarle la insolente sonrisa de la cara de un buen guantazo.

Barristan se jura que aprenderán a temerle tanto como al Toro Blanco.


End file.
